Había una vez
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: ¿Quien dice que los cuentos de hadas no existen? ¿Quien dice que no pueden pasarle a una persona como Haymitch Abernathy? Despues de la muerte de su hermana menor Harriet los cuentos que su madre le contaba parecían perseguirlo antes y después de la arena. Reto de los mini-fics de mayo del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Haymitch Abernathy.
1. Chapter 1

_Reto de los mini-fics de mayo del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Haymitch Abernathy._

 **Caperucita Roja**

Hoy no ha sido un buen día, no es como que los días en el distrito doce puedan serlo pero hoy en especial las cosas parecen ir de peor en peor.

Mitch no está bien. La neumonía amenaza con reunirlo con su gemela antes de tiempo. Y por si fuera poco mi padre finalmente demostró lo cobarde que es y se fue dejándonos únicamente seis botellas del maldito alcohol en el que se gastaba nuestro dinero, una de las cuales destroce contra la pared en medio de un ataque de rabia. Ahora intento vender las demás en el quemador, no he tenido demasiada suerte, apenas y he vendido un par y para conseguir la medicina que mi hermano necesita tendré que venderlas todas y aun así es probable que me falte.

Para empeorar las cosas todo en este distrito podrido parece estar hecho de carbón, las casas, las calles, la ropa… inclusive las mismas personas. Por más que busco un poco de color en este ceniciento granero lo más llamativo es el óxido de las viejas cazuelas. Y entonces la vi.

Una caperuza roja cereza. Algunas manchas de hollín la cubren sin embargo eso no la hace menos llamativa. Hipnotizado la sigo y de repente me siento como el lobo de aquel cuento que mama les contaba a Harriet y Mitch que seguía a una niña a la que llamaban caperucita roja. Un apodo bastante patético si me preguntan pero perfecto para ella.

Los siguientes minutos fueron una cacería, yo perseguía a la ondeante caperuza mientras me aseguraba que su dueña, una chiquilla un par de años más joven que yo que recorrió todo el quemador sin casi mirar los puestos, no me notara. De repente doña caperucita roja se paró frente uno de los puestos más bonitos del quemador y tomo algo de la mesa que se encontraba llena de las más curiosas chucherías que un habitante de la veta podría imaginar. El hombre con la piel reseca como la tierra dueño del puesto fumaba despreocupadamente mientras la niña no dejaba de manosear el objeto, pareciera que ya la estaba esperando.

Camino como un lobo a punto de atrapar a su presa y me pongo a las espaldas de caperucita y miro sobre su hombro, lo que es un poco complicado ya que no he de ser más de una frente más alto que ella. En su mano se encuentra un relicario con forma de hojas que hacen un corazón de plato.

-Demasiado costoso para una chica de la veta ¿no caperucita?- le pregunto a sus espaldas haciendo que pegue un brinco.

-Tú que sabes.- contesta poniéndose a la defensiva una vez que me vio.

Era bastante guapa. Su piel olivácea, ojos grises un poco rasgados y el cabello castaño de un largo poco calculable ya que su caperuza se lo cubre, sin embargo un mechón bastante largo se asoma.

-Ninguna hija de un comerciante se atrevería a entrar a este lugar.- le aseguro y sé que ella también esta consiente de eso.

-Me refiero a que esto es mío.- alego levantando la pequeña pieza frente mis ojos.

-Si claro y yo soy capitolino.

-Pues parece que pronto lo serás.- dijo abriendo el relicario y mostrándome que en su interior había una foto de ella mucho más pequeña junto con sus padres, ya tenía su caperuza- ¿Ahora harás el favor de largarte?

-Corrección, era tuyo, ahora me pertenece.- le recuerdo el dueño del puesto antes de que contestara.

-Ya le he dicho que conseguiré el dinero para volvérselo a comprar.- reclamo la chiquilla.

-Pues más te vale que te apures. Una mujer que vino esta mañana parecía bastante interesada y tenía algo bueno con lo cual canjearlo.- informo el vendedor.

Caperucita saco unas cuantas monedas de su pantalón color carbón y las miro tristemente, era obvio que no le alcanzaría.

-Ese relicario lleva mínimo cinco generaciones pasando de mano a mano por mi familia.- murmuro con tanto pesar que no pude evitar mirar mis botellas que aún no había vendido por estar siguiéndola.

Le quite sus ahorros de su helada mano y se los tendí al hombre junto al alcohol.

-De todos modos no me iba a alcanzar para la medicina, devuélvale su cosa esa.- le ofrezco impulsivamente, el tipo no lo duda un segundo y toma mis cosas para luego hacernos señas para que nos fuéramos.

Ahora camino al lado de caperucita que nerviosamente juega con sus dedos. Probablemente sea un idiota total al haber hecho lo que hice, debí intentar regatear por las botellas para conseguir el dinero que Mitch tan urgentemente necesita pero por más que me esforzara hay tantos vendedores de alcohol en este lugar que el mío no lograría gran cosa, no había nada que pudiera hacer por mi hermanito, moriría tal como lo había hecho Harriet un par de semanas atrás.

-Una el papá de amiga mía tiene una farmacia.- dijo la rojita – Necesitan un par de manos extra. Estoy segura de que te podrían dar la medicina que necesites si trabajas gratis para ellos durante un tiempo.

-¿Acaso bromeas?- pregunto lo más frió posible, no quiero ilusionarme.

-Yo no bromeo con esas cosas.- asegura y yo le sonrió, quizá caperucita roja y el lobo podrían ser amigos.

 _Un poco extraño pero esta idea fue la que me surgió cuando supe que el personaje del mes seria Haymitch. Este es el primero de cuatro mini-fics. Espero y les guste._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Reto de los mini-fics de mayo del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Haymitch Abernathy._

 **La Bella Durmiente**

Siempre odie ese cuento. ¿A quién podría gustarle una historia en la que su protagonista duerme por un siglo para después ser besada por un príncipe y vivir feliz para siempre? Quizá es que era demasiado cursi o aburrida, en verdad nunca entendí el por qué ese cuento me causaba tal desagrado.

Siempre odie ese cuento. Pero es hasta ahora, con la fría mano de Maysilee Donner en la mía que entiendo la verdadera razón. Me recuerda demasiado a la muerte.

Cuando mi hermanita ya estaba demasiado mal como para permanecer despierta y yo trataba de evitar que cerrara los ojos me había dicho que no me preocupara, que no era como si fuera a dormir por cien años. Sin embargo en esa ocasión no lo relaciono con ese estúpido cuento infantil, Harriet era la enana o mi pulgarcita. Pero con Maysilee es diferente.

Ella, su mejor amiga y su hermana siempre fueron grandes bellezas, de esas en las que nunca me fijaría. Su familia era dueña de una tienda de dulces frente a la cual solía pasar horas parado mientras mis hermanos miraban con las narices pegadas en el vidrio intentando percibir la azúcar con los ojos, así que la había visto más de una vez. La hija del dueño de la farmacia es la persona más chismosa con la que te puedes topar y aseguraba que Mayleen Donner que es novia del hijo del alcalde Undersee el cual todo parece seguirá los pasos de su padre solo le interesa el dinero, a Constance Lee se le ha visto más de una vez con un chico de la veta que suele cazar en el bosque según se dice para hacer enojar a su papá (un boticario) y Maysilee… aseguraba que ella era tan egocéntrica que no aceptaba a ninguno de los chicos que iban atrás de ella. Yo jamás habría contradicho esos rumores, para mi todos los comerciantes eran iguales, superficiales y ambiciosos, jamás tendrían que preocuparse por ser cosechado ni por no tener el dinero para mantener vivos a sus hijos.

El cañón truena por toda la arena y yo aprieto con más fuerza esos delgados dedos que sostuvieron la cerbatana que salvo mi vida. En estos últimos días me di cuenta de muchas cosas sobre la mayor (por dos minutos) de las gemelas Donner. Como que era tan valiente como el novio de su mejor amiga e incluso más inteligente que el de su hermana. Me demostró que tenía justo el tipo de belleza que me interesaba, la que vi en mí chica cuando la encontré en el quemador hace casi dos años atrás.

Solté con lentitud su mano y la acomode sobre su regazo. Sus ojos azules habían perdido todo el brillo de la vida así que se los serré. Los pájaros que habían terminado con mi aliada me miraban parados sobre un rosal sin espinas, no parecían tener la intención de atacarme. Me pare y la observe recostada sobre la absurdamente verde hierba. La expresión de terror que tenía cuando llegue a su auxilio ahora había desaparecido y parecía estar en paz, lo único que me recordaba que no se pararía de un momento a otro era la sangre de su cuello.

Puse los tres dedos centrales de mi mano derecha sobre mis labios y después señale con ellos hacia el cielo. Era una señal de respeto en mi distrito, yo solo la había hecho una vez antes en el funeral de mi hermana. Me di la media vuelta y me fui, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, no era un príncipe y no podría evitar que Maysilee durmiera para siempre.

 _Bueno aquí está el segundo. Está muy cortito pero espero que haya quedado bien._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	3. Chapter 3

_Reto de los mini-fics de mayo del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Haymitch Abernathy._

 **La princesa y el sapo**

-Effie Trinket.- anuncio la extraña mujer tendiéndome su mano de una forma en la que supongo que esperaba que yo la besara.

-Haymitch Abernathy.- respondí dándole el último trago a mi botella de whisky, ella indignada quito la mano.

-¿No es muy temprano para tomar Haymitch?- me pregunta la capitolina cruzando los brazos.

-¿No estás muy grande para creerte princesa cielito?- respondo barriéndola con la mirada.

Zapatos azules de tacón, mallas, falda blanca llena de corazones grises, corsé azul con holanes, el cabello teñido de rojo agarrado en un chongo y una tiara que intenta simular estar echa de lirios. Esta mujer no debe tener menos de 25 y viste igual que la hija de mi escolta cuando me invitaron a su fiesta de seis años.

-Mínimo no parezco un sapo verrugoso.- contesta cruzándose de brazos.

Observe el feo traje verde que me hizo ponerme el alcalde y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, quizás esté un poco ebrio. Hace años que no pienso en los tontos cuentos que mis hermanitos pedían cada noche y justo esta mujer me hace recordar uno.

-¡Oh pero si soy un príncipe!- exclamo en torno burlón inclinándome hacia ella- Solo que una malvada bruja llamada Cornelius Snow soltó un hechizo sobre mí y me convirtió en rana.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de nuestro presidente? Y más el que ha sido tan bueno con ustedes malditos traidores.

-O cierto, el altruista de nuestro querido presidente que mantiene en la pobreza extrema a gran parte de la población de su país y cada año elige a unos cuantos chicos inocentes, que no tienen la culpa de lo que hicieron sus antepasados, para que participen en un estúpido programa de televisión donde más del 90% muere y al que sobrevive no le va mucho mejor.- le digo con ira antes de regresar a mi antigua posición totalmente recargado en la vieja silla de cuero.

-Los ganadores tienen fama, fortuna y felicidad. Sin mencionar que sus distritos reciben miles de regalos.- recita seguramente como le enseñaron en la escuela.

-¿Vistes los juegos pasados verdad? La ganadora, Annie Cresta, era una profesional, practico toda su vida para estar ahí. Sin embargo ¿La viste en la entrevista? No se tu pero no parecía muy feliz, de echo parecía incluso traumatizada. El cómo apretaba sus ojos en cada muerte y los gritos de desesperación que soltó cuando vio la muerte de su compañero, creo que en la entrevista menciono que eran buenos amigos.

-Ella no debió ir a los juegos si iría con un amigo, tú lo has dicho, era una profesional.

-Por supuesto y justamente por eso la mandaron con un amigo. A los profesionales los entrenan juntos desde pequeños ¿sabes?- le digo recordando una charla con el vencedor de los sexagésimos quintos juegos del hambre- Quieren que sean un gran equipo para cuando entren en la arena, así tendrán asegurado que se protegerán entre ellos y tendrán más posibilidades de ganar. Cruel ¿no crees?

-¿Finnick Odair te conto eso?- pregunta y sé que prestara atención a todo lo que diga después, ese muchacho ha conquistado a los capitolinos como nadie antes.

-Y no es lo único que me dijo. ¿Recuerdas el repentino naufragio del barco de su padre y como pocos meses después su mamá se ahogó accidentalmente? Resulta que días antes de cada una de las tragedias Snow los había visitado para contarles los beneficios que tendrían si su hijo pasaba tiempo de calidad con ciertas mujeres del capitolio, en ambas ocasiones se negaron ¿curioso no?

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Nada en absoluto. ¿Recuerdas a Chaff? El maldito que gano cinco juegos antes que yo. Tome mi primera copa junto a él. ¿Sabías que el papá de un chico que mato en el baño de sangre lo intento apuñalar? Por eso las familias de los niños difuntos ya no van a darles la mano a los vencedores. El pobre hombre termino con una bala en la cabeza. Chaff intentó suicidarse un par de veces después de eso, había demasiadas muertes en su conciencia, sin embargo era una marioneta de nuestro querido presidente y lo necesitaba para su función. Finalmente se rindió y decidió recurrir a la bebida. Y yo ¿Quieres saber por qué decidí hacerlo?

-Ya…ya cállate.- tartamudeo la nueva escolta totalmente pálida.

-¿Qué pasa princesita? ¿No quieres escuchar las recompensas que recibimos los vencedores?

-¡He dicho que te callaras!- exclamo histérica mientras se tapaba las orejas.

Es tan parecida a la chica que fue nuestra escolta el año pasado. Ninguno soporta la verdad, el alcalde más bien opina que no soportan trabajar conmigo, que quizá podría ocuparme más a intentar hacer sobrevivir a nuestros niños. Pero hay que aceptarlo, esos mocosos tienen la misma posibilidad de sobrevivir que…

-¡Haymitch! ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?- Effie me saco de mi pequeña alucinación- Huy es un día muy, muy, muy importante y no puedes ser tan irresponsable.

Golpeo el fondo de la botella con indiferencia intentando que hasta la última gota del licor caiga sobre mi boca y miro a la mujer que se siente princesa. Está bien, le hare caso al alcalde y dejare que esta dure un poco más. A nadie le gusta escuchar la cruel verdad de su trabajo así que evitare que la pequeña pelota de oro que es su vida se hunda, al menos por ahora.

 _Bueno este fue un poco distinto a los demás, solo hubo referencia al cuento del título al inicio y al final. Y del mismo modo nos encontramos a un Haymitch más enojado con la vida. ¿Lograron deducir a partir de qué momento empezó a desvariar? Espero y haya sido de su agrado._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	4. Chapter 4

_Reto de los mini-fics de mayo del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Haymitch Abernathy._

 **Había una ves**

-¿Me cuentas un cuento?- pregunto la pequeña niña Mellark clavándome sus ojos azules.

-Yo no sé contar cuentos.- respondí dándome la vuelta con intención de ir a mi cama.

-¿Entonces me cantas?- pide ahora la pequeña.

-¿Enserio crees que tanto tiempo de embriagarme casi diario mantendrá mi vos como la de un ángel?- la cuestiono retadoramente, sé que a pesar de su corta edad sabe que lo que tomo no es exactamente refresco.

-A mamá no le gusta hablar sobre tu enfermedad.- contesta con una inocencia extraña- No puedo dormir sin alguna de las dos.

Maldigo mentalmente el haber aceptado cuidarla por esta noche. Sé que era imposible dejarla en su casa con su mamá a medio labor de parto, estuve en el anterior y los gritos no eran agradables, pero estoy seguro que pude haber encontrado a alguien más que la cuidara, lo mío no son los niños.

-Ya te he dicho que no soy bueno con ninguna de las dos.

-No importa.

-En realidad soy pésimo.

Ella pareció pensárselo durante un momento. Tenía la esperanza de que al final decidiera que no era tan necesario y me dejara ir pero por como brillaban sus ojos cuando me volvió a ver en verdad que lo dudaba.

-¿Y platicar sobre cuentos?- propuso la pequeña sinsajo- De seguro que alguna vez los has escuchado, aunque no sepas contarlos.

Estoy a punto de decirle que no pero las caritas de Harriet y Mitch rogándole a mamá por otra historia me persuaden. Aparte, aunque me cueste admitirlo, hay que decir que le he tomado afecto a la chiquilla, a pesar de que ha hecho a mis gansos unos flojos consentidos.

-Bien.- acepte al final sentándome en el sillón frente el cual ella usara de cama- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Cuál es tu cuento favorito?

-Caperucita roja.- conteste sin dudarlo demasiado- Pero debes de saber que no soy muy fan de ninguno, en realidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué soy un hombre adulto sin hijos que anden fregando por un cuento de buenas noches.

-Me refiero a por qué Caperucita roja es tu favorita.- aclaro descaradamente interesada- Digo es lindo, pero no especialmente mágico.

-A mí se me hace bastante mágico.

-¿Pero por qué?

¿Por cierta castaña de ojos grises que no es tú madre quizá? ¿Enserio esta niña quiere una explicación? Debí decirle que pulgarcita.

-Mi novia usaba una caperuza roja el día que la conocí, y prácticamente siempre que hacia frio.- le explique de mala gana a lo que ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Tuviste novia?- pregunto incrédula.

-Sí.- contesto deseando con toda mi fuerza que no me pregunte lo que le paso, aunque algo me dice que su padre le advirtió de preguntar sobre mi pasado.

-Es bastante romántico sabes. Nunca imagine que tú fueras uno de esos hombres.

-¿A qué te refieres con uno de esos hombres?

-Románticos ¿O de qué estábamos hablando?- me habla como si el niño chiquito aquí fuera yo, vaya mocosa- ¿Y cuál es el cuento que menos me gusta?

-La Bella Durmiente.- contesto automáticamente, el tiempo no ha hecho que esta historia supuestamente infantil me desagrade menos.

-¿Por?

-¿A quién le puede gustar un cuento donde su protagonista duerme todo el tiempo?

-Buen punto.- tuerce un poco su diminuta boca mientras busca otra pregunta que hacerme- ¿Cuál cuento se te hace más misterioso?

-La princesa y el sapo.

-¿Qué tiene de misterioso "La princesa y el sapo"?

-Que no sabes lo que en verdad pensaba el sapo.

-Obviamente que la princesa era hermosa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura? ¿Acaso tú eres el sapo?

La niña infla sus cachetes y cruza sus brazos intentando parecer molesta, aunque a mí me parece bastante graciosa así que me rio en su cara.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú.

-Pues tú no lo eres.- responde acostándose finalmente y tapándose hasta a la barbilla antes de soltar un gran bostezo- En realidad eres pésimo con los cuentos. Ya me voy a dormir.

-Bien, entonces me voy.- digo listo para marcharme pero antes de que de tres pasos a mi habitación la muchachilla vuelve a llamarme.

-¿No habrá beso?- pregunta.

Yo me acerco, me inclino sobre su frente mientras la pequeña cierra sus ojitos formando una pequeña sonrisa y tallo mi mal afeitada barba en su frente haciendo que ella suelte un gemido de indignación. Vuelvo a reír.

-Buenas noches preciosa.- me despido apunto de marcharme pero vuelve a detenerme.

-Haymitch ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más?

-Creí que era terrible con los cuentos.

-Y lo eres pero… ¿Qué cuento crees describe mejor a mis papás?

Yo me lo pienso durante un rato intentando recordar cada una de las historias que los mellizos amaban. Entonces encuentro la adecuada y sonrió con resolución.

-La Bella y la Bestia.

-¿Papá era muy salvaje antes de salir con mamá?- pregunta un poco confundida.

-Oh no, él siempre fue un príncipe. La bestia era tú madre.

 _Fin. Espero y haya sido de su agrado. Este capítulo ya no entra ni en romance ni en drama pero bueno._

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
